


Dean Takes Care of the Boys

by GabrielsLoveForSamsHair (DestielMoreLikeBestiel)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Hunters, Incest, Kid Castiel, Kid Gabriel, Kid Sam Winchester, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielMoreLikeBestiel/pseuds/GabrielsLoveForSamsHair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. I do not mean to offend or disgust anyone with the content of my story.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dean Takes Care of the Boys

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. I do not mean to offend or disgust anyone with the content of my story.

Dean could feel his heart lifting as he walked into the brightly colored nursery. He had repainted the dreary gray walls, skillfully decorating the walls with a forest green, to match his baby brother Sam's eyes. To be clear, Sammy wasn't a baby anymore, he was a whopping twelve years old. Still, Sammy was the baby of the family. He had then painted the ceiling a deep, ocean blue color, to match his adopted- brother Castiel's eyes. Castiel was thirteen, Dean had been astonished to learn that while he was away, his father had adopted two young boys, Castiel and his brother Gabriel. Gabriel would also be sharing the "nursery" or "kids room" until Dean could afford to buy a new apartment that had more than one bedroom, but in the meantime, Gabriel was condemned (his words) to share a room with his two adopted brothers. Dean, however, was "condemned" to sleeping on the couch. Dean didn't really mind, he only needed four hours of sleep and a couple pots of coffee a day to keep his engine running. 

Dean quietly crept into the nursery and walked up to the Sam and Cas' bunk bed. He bent over to peer into the bottom bunk, and his candy apple eyes were met by a wide pair of deep, blue eyes. Dean chuckled, of course Sammy would convince Castiel that he deserved to sleep on the upper bunk, Sammy had that kind of effect on people. Dean smiled slightly at Castiel and put his hand on his head. "I know you're scared, but you're safe here. I promise." Dean stroked Castiel's forehead with his thumb for a couple of minutes, watching the young boy's eyes slowly droop and close from exhaustion. Dean then straightened up and leant over the top bunk, and had to muffle a laugh when he saw that Sammy had fallen asleep while reading, his hair plastered to his face, and his face plastered on his book. Dean tried prying the book from Sam's hands, but boy, did that boy have strong hands. Dean gave up trying after Sam started waking up, instead, he brushed Sam's bangs out of his eyes and kissed him on the forehead. He reached over Sam's small, sleeping body and turned of the reading light, which was mounted to the wall. Lastly, Dean turned his back to the sleeping angels (haha), and tiptoed quietly towards Gabriel's section of the room, which was separated from the boys' by a thin screen. Dean could see Gabriel's silhouette, and he saw that Gabriel was shaking. Concerned, he stepped around the screen, and saw that Gabriel was jerking off. Gabriel had his back to Dean, but Dean could see droplets of perspiration running down his neck. Gabriel was grunting and moaning softly, into his pillow, and the sight of it made Dean hard. Dean could feel his dick starting to push against the rough fabric of his pants, and Dean knew that he had to leave or else the night would spiral into disaster. As Dean turned to leave Gabriel to please himself, his dick snagged against his pants, and he let out a low moan, feeling a familiar carnal need filling up, an emotion that he was getting all to familiar with now that his brothers had moved in with him. The sound caught Gabriel's attention, and he turned his head to see Dean,half turned away, with a tent in his pants. Dean froze, their eyes met, and Dean scampered out of the room.

Dean couldn't stop himself from recalling the erotic image of Gabriel, half naked, with his dick in hand, staring into Dean's eyes with his own, two dark circles rimmed with gold. _Get a grip on yourself._ Dean told himself as he lay in bed that night, but he couldn't get his blood out of his dick and back into his head. So, he did what every boy learned to do by the time they were fifteen. He slipped his hand down his boxers and stared up towards the ceiling. He pictured not just Gabriel naked, but even Castiel and Sam. He imagined them all having a foursome, and damn, it was hot as fuck. He imagined that Sam was riding Gabriel, whimpering and groaning every time Gabriel's dick entered him, deeper and deeper. Dean started stroking his shaft slowly, imagining Castiel's body under his. He imagined being inside his adopted brother, and feeling the warm, wet euphoric feeling of being inside of him. He started thrusting his hands, and he could feel himself getting closer and closer, until finally, with a slow moan, he came. 

The next morning, at the breakfast table, the tension was high. Dean could feel Gabriel's piercing eyes watching him, following his every move. He didn't know if Gabriel had heard him masturbating the night before, but judging from the looks Gabriel was giving him, Dean suspected he knew. Castiel and Sam were watching the two older boys with wide eyes, wondering what was up. They all sat and ate quietly, passing glances every so often. After ten minutes of tension, Dean decided to speak up. "So.... you boys excited for school today? It's your first day, so you must be psyched!" Sam and Castiel glanced at each other gleefully and nodded. Cas was born the year before Sam, but he was born late in the year, so Sam and Cas ended up being in the same class. ".... and you, Gabriel? Are you excited for school?' Gabriel stared at Dean for a long time before answering, "School is one thing amongst others that I am excited about." he winked at Dean. Dean's jaw dropped and he stood up abruptly, aghast at Gabriel's cheekiness. Castiel and Sam both looked startled and stared at Dean, afraid. Dean tried to cover his mini- panic attack by clearing the table, but nobody was fooled.

Castiel and Sam kept Dean preoccupied enough to stop him from thinking about Gabriel, at least most of that morning. By seven fifty, he was running around his apartment looking for his car keys, while the boys were running around, packing their bags. By eight o'clock, they were all in the car and on the road. Dean tried to drive under the speed limit, but in the city minutes before rush hour, you did not want to get stuck in traffic. Dean sped up the road leading to the boys' school, and dropped them off at the drop-off center. He kissed them both on the forehead before sending them on their way, and getting back into the impala. Gabriel was sitting shotgun, nodding his head on time with the music on the radio. Dean scowled after listening to the lyrics,  _What kind of crap do they listen to nowadays?_ He pondered. "My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard..." Gabriel sang along, until he was interrupted by Dean, who switched the music to some soft rock. Gabriel sighed and turned to face Dean. "LIsten," he said, putting his hand on Dean's arm. Dean almost swerved off the road, managing just in time to compose himself. "No! You listen!" he said angrily. " I don't know how to deal with this, but one thing is for certain, you do not, and I mean NOT talk about anything of this nature in front of the boys! Do you hear me?" Dean's eyes flickered between the road and Gabriel's eyes. " I hear you." Gabriel said simply. "But I know what you did last night, and I have a fair good idea about who you were thinking of." Gabriel smiled and licked his lips. Dean swallowed nervously and turned into the exit that lead to Gabriel's school. "How long time 'till we get there?" Gabriel purred. Dean cleared his throat nervously and stuttered, "Twenty minutes." Gabriel's smile widened as they turned into a back road, there were no cars around them. He put his hand in Dean's lap, and when he saw that Dean made no attempt to remove it, he started stroking Dean's member through his jeans. Gabriel's eyes lit up as he saw Dean harden, and he licked his lips. Gabriel slowly glanced up at Dean through his eyelashes, and unzipped Dean's fly. By this time, Dean was having difficulty keeping his eyes on the road. "Dean!" Gabriel cried out as the swerved wildly, "Eyes. Road. Now." Dean nodded, his face flushed, and he stared at the road with an intensity. Gabriel finished unzipping his fly and then eased Dean's fully erect cock into the open.

  


**Author's Note:**

> TBC.....


End file.
